Lone Musketeer
by jazzmonkey
Summary: Robin. Kid Flash. Speedy-Red Arrow. Dick. Wally. Roy. The Troublesome Trio. The Pranksters of the Century. The Three Musketeers. They were best friends. They were heroes together. They were family. But, then again, family never left, did it?
1. Robin: The Last One

**I don't own Young Justice. Please review. It would mean a lot!**

**Bold **means thoughts.

Lone Musketeer

He stood at the harbor**. Five years…has it really only been that long?** It was amazing what time could do. It could make happiness feel so long, and the most important of things take so little. Then again, he knew that better than most.

Batman and he were still close. No matter who came along, they would be the original duo. Jason had come, and he had gone. No matter, he had never been really close. Then came Babs. Who knew that his best friend since junior high would fight alongside him. Finally, entered his own protégé: **Tim**. The new Robin was eager to learn, and picked up quickly. **Still, he does have ways to go**.

He circled a bit before sitting down and with that came back the memories of… **Miss M and Superboy.** They had been a happy couple, but circumstances had pulled them apart. Martian Manhunter always did say how strong she would become. But no one would have expected what she was capable of.

**Artemis…** his heart heaved as he thought of his best friend's love. She was a bit of a sore subject. He moved past the golden hair and the Vietnamese features.

His eyes hardened as he stared out into the vast ocean. **Kaldur…** He wanted to say how sorry he was, how it was his fault, not anyone else's. The once leader was now gone. For how long they would never know, only that he was gone.

Finally, he thought of his best friends. The ones that had become close enough to know his secrets, to know who he was underneath the façade of a mask. To find Dick, the prankster, the genius, the friend.

Sighing, his mind flashed to Roy. The clone and the real. The clone was searching constantly for the real one, and he always felt strange, not knowing how to respond to this one, since now, he knew why Roy had acted so strange during the Haly mission. He acted like he didn't know what that circus meant to Dick. **Because he hadn't**.

Wally ran through next. Chuckling, he thought, **Of course, Wally WOULD run, not just pass my mind. **His best friend. The first person that knew his secret after his adopted family and the one who knew everything about him, down to his fifth favorite ice cream flavor. He would always remember when they first met, and how much of a disaster that had turned out to be.

The eighteen year old drew into the sand a crude insignia that they had made up a long time ago when they were having 'team meetings'. It was of a bat holding in one leg, an arrow and bow, and in the other, a lightning bolt.

Roy had left first. Gone, and the remaining two hadn't even realized it. He had needed help and not even his brothers had thought of the possibility. Wally disappeared from the world later, his superhero name fading away as he had lived, full of life and cheer.

Robin. Kid Flash. Speedy-Red Arrow. The three protégés that had made every villain in three cities cursing them whenever they ran into the group. The tree had always left their mark, whether it was a batarang with little extra pieces attached or an arrow with a bat marked on it.

Dick. Wally. Roy. This group had given the term 'pranksters' a whole new meaning, armed only with whipped cream, a computer, and catapults. Oh, and of course, their whole special abilities thing.

The Troublesome Trio. The Pranksters of the Century. The Three Musketeers. The three were menaces beyond belief for everyone, yet it was clear that they were the best of people in the world.

Roy was the strong, older, a bit stupid, brother who couldn't let anything go. Wally was the middle brother who teased both, yet had a big enough heart to calm the two. Dick was the youngest, most mischievous little kid who could get his way with the fake watering of his big blue eyes.

They were best friends. They were heroes together. They were family.

Nightwing moved from the shore bitterly. They were both gone, and he would never see them again, at least, not in the same circumstances. Both had left him in the reality that he no longer found necessary. He, the lone musketeer would never again have someone who understood every part of him whenever he needed it, who cared for him in a way that made outsiders shake their heads.

But, family never left, did it?

So, what did that make them?

**Jazz here. I just felt that…it was necessary. Dick is good at hiding his feelings, but those two could figure him out instantly. The new season depicts a closness between the three Bats, but I couldn't see the same kind of thing that he had with Roy or Wally.**

**Update? Want more? Then please review, or else, this will remain a one shot. Thanks!**


	2. Wally: The Big Hearted

**I don't own Young Justice. Please review. It would mean a lot!**

**Bold **means thoughts.

_Italics _means flashbacks

Wally:

He walked past the cold frigid air, stepping into his house, **Home**, he silently corrected himself and shaking off his boots. Sighing, he grinned slightly as he passed his girlfriend on the couch.

After talking to her, he felt slightly better about his friend. But, at the same time, they both knew that she would never understand the pain that he was going through. So, she left it alone. His laptop was still open and he dragged it toward him in a feeble attempt to try and finish his report in the four hours he had left.

Wally stared blurrily at the screen, not comprehending the words and he minimized the screen. He pushed his mouse over to a hidden icon that he had made after Robin had showed him the basics of encryption. Opening it up, the kid flash sign was overridden by picture of a trio.

Wally looked sadly at the pictures as he clicked through them and he paused at one file. The file before everything had changed. It was before he made the biggest decision of his life. Taking a deep breath, he opened it up.

He saw all of his friends, his girlfriend, but his eyes never wavered from the two that he called his brothers. Not that he thought about it, but it was a bit strange how they all had something in common with each other, feature-wise. He and Roy both had ginger hair, Dick and Roy had blue eyes, and he and Dick had the same skin color. In a way, people could have mistaken them easily for brothers.

Artemis had left the subject alone after he walked back out. Roy… was a sore topic. They had both known him for so long. **Clearly, we didn't know him well enough. **

**How did it all turn out like this?** The speedster wondered. **When had we lost touch with him? When did we lose Roy? Megan? Kaldur? When did everything change?**

He focused on a team picture, when even Roy had been present.

Connor was giving Wally a mix between exasperated and amused. Superboy, they could see the look in his eye whenever he saw Lagoon Boy (whom was hated by many) call Megan 'angelfish'.

Raquel was glancing at Kaldur and grinning, happy to be a part of the family. Rocket had been the first to argue with Dick when he told the original team of Kaldur, and she never stopped believing since.

Megan was laughing cheerily at Wally and Dick. Miss Martian had gone on a mission, and suddenly, her powers had stripped her of her innocence.

Kaldur was giving Roy a look when he had slung his arm over his shoulder, not understanding the gesture. Aqualad was furious at Robin when Tula hadn't come back and nearly attacked him in a rage.

Zatanna was giggling next to Artemis. Zatanna had grown extremely mature after she gave up on her father ever returning to her.

Roy was smacking Wally upside his head in his position next to the leader. Speedy/Red Arrow was a complete mess beyond belief.

Artemis was looking over at Wally, holding one of his hands. Artemis had come to terms with her mother, even her sister-who had disappeared-and was now happy with life.

Wally himself was giving Robin a high-five at their little achieved stunt while trying to avoid Roy's grip. He was happy with his life, but he missed Kid Flash every now and then.

Dick was next to Wally, smirking at the camera while giving his best friend a high-five. Robin was a tough, eighteen year old with an ever-growing team to handle, as well as coming to the fact that everyone was beginning to drift apart. The while after Wally left, he had thrown himself into his work, filling time with the team, college courses, and the rising Wayne industries.

"_Hey, Rob, Artemis and I have been thinking about-" Wally began, bashful._

_Robin looked up, "Leaving?" he asked._

_Artemis furrowed her eyebrows, "How'd you guess?"_

_He smirked, "I know Wally like I know my utility belt."_

"_Isn't the expression, 'like the back of my hand?'"_

"_I don't pay that much attention to my hand unless it's suddenly injured."_

"_So…" the speedster began._

"_Wals, I understand. I know that you and Artemis want to go to college and get married and the whole shebang."_

"_Then," the archer began, "it's okay with you?"_

"_Why even ask me?"_

"_You deserve a say in this."_

"_And get between you two lovebirds? No thanks." Robin turned back toward the large screen, and the two walked away._

_Artemis gripped Wally's hand tighter, "I'm not sure I want to go through with this."_

_Wally grasped her shoulders, "Arty, they're alright with it. It's okay."_

_She wiped at invisible tears, "I'm not. They're friends. The first ones I've had in forever Wally. And, they accepted me after they knew who I was!"_

_Wally lowered his hands, "I know what it feels like. It's hard for me too. But, if we stop now, Robin'll kick us out anyway."_

_They came in here was Kid Flash and Artemis, the heroes. They were leaving as Wally West and Artemis Crock, the college couple. She gripped his waist on the motorcycle. The team had thrown them a huge party as a going away gift._

"_Wally, let's go."_

"_Yeah, babe. Let's go."_

In the end, he could blame himself. He and Artemis had left when they realized that they wanted a life together.

In the trio, he had abandoned Roy as he continued to search to find his real counterpart. He had abandoned Dick with a crumbling team.

Robin. Kid Flash. Speedy-Red Arrow. They were the group that screwed the bad guys over, leaving them in various situations that could either be terrifying, or highly embarrassing.

Dick. Wally. Roy. The boys that were unrivaled in making their mentors twitch with exasperation.

The Troublesome Trio. The Pranksters of the Century. The Three Musketeers. They were the heroes that were unbreakable. They had a bond like no other.

They were best friends. They were heroes together. They were family. They were the three that could withstand anything…except time.

Because, family never left, did it? He and Roy had.

So, what did that make them?

**I wanted to continue this in the way that each of the trio gets a chapter. I might make a final chapter where the three finally meet backup, and their problems are resolved. Maybe, if you guys want. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed! I'll update soon. Jazz out.**


	3. Roy: The Loner

**I ****don't own Young Justice. Please review. It would mean a lot!**

**Bold **means thoughts.

_Italics _means flashbacks

Roy:

Jade placed little Lian into the cradle that they had bought with the money he, um, acquired recently. He was ashamed of it. He felt dirty, degraded, unworthy of the ruby red bow that jutted out next to his Red Arrow quiver.

**Why did it turn out like this? What did I, no Speedy, do to deserve this? **He sighed softly, rocking the cradle and smiling gently at his baby. Jade kissed his cheek before moving back to the window. "I'm heading out again honey. See you in a bit."

Before, he would have been disgusted with the idea of stealing and killing, but now, he wouldn't see his wife any other way. Standing up and giving her a chaste kiss, "Okay, be careful."

He sat back down on the drab couch that was colored the same shade as most of the other things in the room. Chuckling at Lian's fists, he moved to the pleasant kitchen. Jade had thrown in a couple more chips to buy a quaint little apartment in the center of the city.

He spotted a mirror and glanced into it. A while back, Jade had cut his hair and had him shave, so he at least looked presentable to the outside population. **Is this it? Is this how my search ends? Do I really have no choice but to move on?**

A gurgle made him lift his head, but he calmed down when he saw that she was still sleeping. He opened a drawer to a CD case. Popping one into the player, he kicked back next to his daughter. When it started, it was had no credits, or movie music. He lifted his eyebrows at the laughter that filled the small house. It sounded familiar. Then the throaty chuckle hit him, causing him to sit up suddenly, almost waking his dear child. **That's me…**

Not Speedy. Him, Roy, the clone.

The video was shaky and he could hear Robin yelling at 'Kid Mouth' to 'put down the stupid camera and get some food'. The screen turned black and turned back up to reveal one Wally stuffing himself, his girlfriend Artemis chiding him. **Those were the days…**

He watched as the members of the team went by. Zatanna, the magician's daughter. Rocket. Miss Martian, a sweet, vicious martian. Superboy, a fellow clone. Artemis, the archer. Wally, the speedster. Robin, the hacker-evil cohort of Wally-and acrobat. Lastly, his eyes landed on his best friend. Kaldur.

**Huh, we both turned out to be fakes. Ironic, isn't it Kaldur? I, the one who kept Wally and Robin from going to crazy, and you, the one who worshipped his King and mentor.**

He had never known the rest of the team as well as he had those three.

Kaldur. He never in all his life would have guessed that Aqualad would betray the team. Tula's death had affected them all, Robin especially. But it had been the atlantian that had completely broke. He remembered the day all too clearly.

_Kaldur came back, the zeta tube signaling his approach. "Has Tula returned yet?" he questioned. Garth stood expectantly behind him. She usually came and hugged him right away…_

_The open room turned silent. There were only five of them in the room. Wally had been called back for this mission-which Nightwing had enjoyed-but he was taking care of Dick in the infirmary._

_Wally stepped into the silent room, looked over at Kaldur and the team. He cleared his throat. "Kaldur?" he began hoarsely._

_Garth stepped forward, "Where's Tula?"_

_Kaldur's eyes deepened, "Where's Nightwing?"_

_Roy took a sharp intake of air. He was about to burst. Wally gulped, "Uh, Rob's fine," he still called Nightwing 'Rob'. He said it was for 'sentimental value'. "But, he's in the infirmary."_

_"And Tula?" they pressed._

_"S-" Kaldur glanced at the tear tracks on the ginger's face. "She didn't make it out Kaldur. We all tried to- I mean, to get her to leave, but- you know how she is-er, was- what I mean to say is that-" he gave up._

_Megan stepped forward lightly, putting her hand on Aqualad's stiff shoulder, "She saved us, Kaldur."_

_Garth stood there as Kaldur roughly pulled himself away and left the mountain. He came back two days later. His face was set in grief and anger. Never a good combination._

_"Nightwing."_

_Dick turned around, "Kaldur," he sighed in relief, "we've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ok? You shouldn't be alone right now."_

_He heard no response. "Kal, I-I'm really sorry. But, trust me, it gets better. Please Kal, listen to us."_

_There was nothing but hatred when he lifted his head. "Why?" he growled, "Why did you not stop her?" he questioned._

_All of the original group was now there, Artemis and Wally included. "We couldn't," Miss Martian tried._

_Dick took a step back cautiously. "Kaldur?"_

_"WHY? Why didn't YOU die INSTEAD?" he yelled as he suddenly attacked Nightwing. The acrobat took a quick step back. _

_"I- Kaldur-"_

_"Why?" he had tears streaming down his face._

_"I wanted to. I'm sorry."_

_"That won't bring her back!" he lashed out again. Dick didn't even try to dodge._

**If Wally hadn't pulled the Dick away, we would have had to dig another grave. **They never saw Kaldur again. The one time that Nightwing did, he never spoke of it. He hushed Lian's soft whimpers with a quiet cooing before settling back into his thoughts.

Artemis. She had intruded on a close group, and that didn't sit well with him. But, he was the mole, when he had accused her. He couldn't judge, not when she made Wally so happy.

Wally. He was a brother. The person who did the craziest things, but could be incredibly smart and caring still. He'd done a lot of growing up in the last couple of years. He wasn't chasing after girls like Megan.

Megan. She was never again going to be the naive girl they had all loved. The smile on her face was always fake, even around Lagoon Boy. But, we left her alone, the only person she needed was Connor.

Connor. He had turned his life around. He was now able to control everything he did and listen to orders. He made his life work and was a general team player. He and Dick were closer, almost as close as he and Kaldur.

Dick. His younger brother. The one who wore all the wrong scars, hidden underneath smiles and laughter. He's become…taller. And bigger. He looked like a surfer, with longer hair and heavy build. It was hard to believe that he was the one who had once cried whenever Wally or Roy had to leave.

Robin. Kid Flash. Speedy-Red Arrow. They were the three that had the villains, and wannabe villains, running to their mommies with fear.

Dick. Wally. Roy. They were the group that had done the stupidest thing in their lives, and still come out on top.

The Troublesome Trio. The Pranksters of the Century. The Three Musketeers. They all knew each other like the back of their hands, though they all doubted they knew their hands that well.

They were best friends. They were heroes together. They were family. They were the trio that had held onto each other through the ups and downs, through the bad and good, the pretty and ugly, the stupid and light bulb moments.

But, family never left, did it? He had deserted the two he thought of as brothers. He shut his eyes in prevention of those haunting words that pierced his drifting mind….

So, what did that make them?

**I don't know how I felt when I wrote this. It was written over several days, so… yeah. But, I think that it turned out fine. One more chapter guys. Just one more…**


	4. Trio: Three Muskteers

**I don't own Young Justice. Please review. It would mean a lot!**

**Bold **means thoughts.

_Italics _means flashbacks

Young Justice:

The group sat down in shock. Everything was finally over. All the heroes had come back, having set all their problems straight with the Intergalactic system. The Light had been officially destroyed and the aliens went back peacefully. Black Manta was caught by his own son and sent to maximum security in Belle Reve. The Warden was sent to Arkham as punishment. All the loose ends, except the unknown partner, were tied up.

However, they were not without losses. Luckily, not a single member died on their end. Kaldur was accepted back after Wally informed them of the plan that had been set up all along. Wally and Artemis went back to their mundane college lives before the big battle, so they were safe.

'Impulse' was sent back to his time, which was changed to a time where everyone was alive. Memories were erased so Nightwing and Robin could retain their identities. Both Roys were living peacefully, faking twin identities. No real injuries were sustained besides the regular broken arms, legs and general bruising.

There was one big downside: Nightwing was in the infirmary.

The Young Justice's leader was currently in coma. At the end, he was the one that made a huge call. He made sure all the members were outside, and then hit the last detonation. They all called it suicide, he called it lucky.

There was a huge chance that he would not wake up, but he was a lucky bird, so they kept their hopes up. Batman was not pleased. Robin, that is to say Tim, said since Nightwing was the first sidekick, he was forever Batman's favorite.

Currently, the unconscious male was being awaited by Kaldur, Megan, and Superboy. No matter how old he was, and even if he was the leader, he was plenty younger than them. Megan and Connor were together again, which pleased Garfield enough to leave them alone.

Megan was looked tearfully at their younger brother, "I cannot believe I didn't stay behind! I could've stopped that blast! I could have protected him Connor!"

"This is Nightwing we're talking about Megan. He does what he wants," Kaldur responded, his eyes never leaving his comrade.

Connor had yet to say anything. His face was stony as he stared at the prone figure. He didn't like it. To him, it was wrong to see one of the strongest of their team, meta and human, in a bed. "We're not helping him by staring."

Megan looked at her boyfriend, "Connor, we can't help him. Even Batman can't do anything."

"No. WE're not helping him. But we know some people who might."

Kaldur raised his eyebrow, "You're suggesting that we bring him back? Again?"

Megan caught on as well, "Nightwing will kill us if we bring Wally and Roy back on his behalf. He wants them out of the business, remember?"

"It's either that, or let him stay in a coma for the rest of his life."

The members looked at each other none of them saying a word.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

"Where is he?"

"Watchtower. He's been like that for about a couple days," Zatanna pointed. She silently noted that they both looked fit and just bits older. She also noticed that they both looked worried, but said nothing as she led them to Nightwing's room.

Megan flew in, followed by Kaldur, Connor, Artemis and Rocket. There were hugs all around-except for Connor- and a general fake happiness. Artemis looked at her boyfriend. He was pretending to be lighthearted, and she could tell it was the same with her fellow archer. She, Rocket, Zatanna and Megan left, chattering about the past years. Kaldur and Connor said goodbye and left the two to tend to their younger brother.

"What have you been up to?" Wally said, sitting back down.

"Here and there. Got an actual job, thinking about getting my family to settle down."

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there. What family?"

Roy sat down on the opposite side of Dick, "I'm married Kid Idiot."

Wally froze, staring at his older brother, "Y-Y-You got married…"

"I have a kid, Lian. She's just like her mother though. She really enjoys watching her parents beat people up. It's worrying," Roy deadpanned, waiting for the million dollar question.

"Who?"

"Jade."

"There are a million people named Jade," Kid Flash began. His eyes got big and round, "You married ARTEMIS' SISTER?" he yelled.

"And I have a kid. Thank you for clarifying."

"That means that. You and Jade," he made a face, "That's really weird."

"You're not five."

Wally stared at Roy, unsure of what to say next.

"What about you and Artemis?"

"Um…"

"Wals, we know that you guys are going to get married. Dick is gonna ask you as soon as he wakes up," Roy said, slipping in that he was sure their friend was going to come back to them, "So, when are ya poppin' the question?"

"Maybe after college…"

Roy gave Wally a cheery slap on the back, sending his face flying into the covers by Dick's hand. Wally glared at his friend's smirking face. Still, it wasn't in him to tell Roy off. His best friend was lying there, looking for the world like he was dead. The only telltale sign that he stayed a part of the living was the monotonous beat of the heart monitor.

"This sucks."

"Which part?" Roy asked, trying not to slip into the bottomless pit of guilt that he felt as he followed Wally's gaze.

"All of it."

"We can't do anything about this Wally. It's Dick, he does what he wants."

"I don't know. Robs never has been one for suicidal moves, even in desperate times. He's getting careless."

Roy stopped his younger friend, "Wally, if we get back into the business, and he finds out our intentions, which he will, he'll kill us."

"Don't you even feel the tiniest bit angry at yourself? We completely deserted our best friend! You went off to solve your Speedy complex and got married, and I left the hero stuff to be with Artemis! We left Rob drowning!" Wally said, the doubts finally spattering forth from the broken barrier.

Roy, now a bit wiser, refused to get angry at himself. He calmly took Wally's fist, rose it up…

…and promptly used it as leverage to hit Wally's head with his own hand.

Wally gave his older brother a martyred look, disturbed by the sudden movement. "What the heck?"

"You were being crazy."

"No, I was-"

"Wally, listen. Dick chose to stay. It's true, we did leave him by himself, but, if he figures out that we feel this bad about it, how do you think he'd feel?"

"I think Dick would feel pleased if you got your hand off his chest," a third voice said hoarsely.

They both looked down to see the ever stunning blues of their little brother's irises. Wally immediately shrugged off Roy's hands to attack his best friend. Roy was pretty sure he heard some cracking and popping sounds, but the coughs were when he finally pried Wally off.

"Let him breathe Wally."

Dick sat up, groaning at his ribs, "What happened?"

Roy and Wally sat on either side of him, both staring him down, "You tell us."

Wally grinned, "Did you miss us that much that you were desperate enough to bomb yourself just to get us back here?"

"You two wish," Dick shot back. He had expected his retorts to be more top notch, but the buzzing in his head was making it a bit difficult.

The banter began, the injuries forgotten, though they would be remembered when he wanted to get himself out of training in the future. Dick was quick, and caught himself up with both his friends' lives, from the proposal to the children. Dick wasn't nearly as surprised as Wally at the mention of Lian, but he did make a promise to coddle the child to death.

When the team checked in, they rushed in with glee at Nightwing's awakening. This resulted in a mad rush to cover his eyes and causing a table to fall over, but once settled, it was alright. Though they wanted to all talk to him, they let the three catch up. The team, Artemis, and Jade- who'd arrived via the tubes to find her husband-had never seen their counterparts happier.

When they all checked up on the trio later, the three were all still chatting, teasing each other, as if the past years had never existed. They were fixed.

Robin-Nightwing. Kid Flash. Speedy-Red Arrow. They were the three that had the baddies tangled up in the web of justice every step of the way.

Dick. Wally. Roy. They were the group that had a bond that was unreachable by any other.

The Troublesome Trio. The Pranksters of the Century. The Three Musketeers. They were the boys that stuck by each other sides through thick and thin.

They were best friends. They were heroes together. They were family. They were the comrades that could read each other's minds, feel each other's hearts, and give their friendship to no one.

But, family never left, did it? They certainly had deserted one another over time, drifting away on the ebbing tide called time.

So, what did that make them? It made them human. It made them real.

Yet, after all these years, they found their way back to each other. It made them brothers.

**Jazz has returned. Finally! Ah, it feels good to be back. I hope this last bit turned out alright. My mind's kinda fried. Review?**


End file.
